


You must be kitten me

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: For day 2 of Udobure week on Tumblr!





	You must be kitten me

Owain and Brady’s house in Ylisstol was not as grand as one would expect from the prince and the son of a duchess, but it fit the couple well.

“Winston?” Brady called, looking under the table, inside the fireplace and even in his and Owain’s bed. “If ya don’t show up, yer not getting fed tonight.”

“Oh, ser Brady, he knows perfectly well you’re just bluffing,” Owain smiled, sprawling himself out over their carpet. “Like you’d ever go to bed without making sure he’s fed.”

“Don’t question my authority where he can hear ya, jackfart,” Brady snorted, shaking his head in disapproval and going back to his search for the feline.

He was not in the spare room or just outside the door, either. Brady had begun to grow concerned. “Do ya think I can place a bounty on our cat?”

“I figure the pegasus knights have better things to do than find him, but I could always ask Cynthia,” Owain shrugged.

“Ah yeah, ask the damn princess to do it because the knights are too busy... makes sense,” Brady sneered, beginning to sniffle a bit.

“Brady?” Owain called, getting up from the floor, where he was expecting Brady to join him, and walked towards his boyfriend, placing an affirming hand on his shoulder. “Brady, don’t worry yourself too much over it. Cats sometimes need to go on their own little walks – adventures! They are rather independent creatures, aren’t they?” 

Brady let out a prolonged and beleaguered sigh. “Yer right, yer right. I know that much, we had several in our estate, and ma always told me not to stress over where they went.”

Owain walked around him and pecked him on the cheek. “So what’s the real issue here?”

“I feel… okay, please promise me yer not gonna laugh at m’ expense,” Brady requested, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Brady...” Owain began. “When have you ever known me to do such a thing to you?”

Owain was right, but Brady remembered promises like this from others, and those weren’t kept nearly as often as he’d like.

“Kinda embarrassing to just admit it, but I feel like I… failed as a parent,” Brady said.

Taking a deep breath, Owain placed his hands on the sides of Brady’s face and slowly drew him closer for a kiss. “We haven’t really discussed this yet, but at least now I already know you’re going to be a great father, before we even get to it.”

If Brady’s cheeks weren’t already flushed from the kiss, they were definitely rapidly approaching a crimson tone now. “Y-Yeah, I’m such a great pop that I even lost our son!”

“The prince of cats,” Owain added.  
“I lost the prince of cats, Owain!” Brady corrected himself. "Does that count as treason...?"

“...I’ll remember you called him our son first, by the by,” Owain giggled.

Brady scoffed. “He’s just… tinier than your average kitty, I don’t wanna leave him out there all alone.”

“I doubt he’s alone. He’s either hunting or charmed some other cat to-”

“Please don’t finish that... I’m not old enough to become a grandpa,” Brady responded, cutting Owain off.

“A struggle my blessed mother shall know all too well. Maybe,” Owain japed under his breath.

The couple were ready to go look for Winston in the capital’s streets, but just then, a small purr caught their attention. 

“Hark! The marvelous sound of his purring! The prince of cats, Winston Lightningboots Razorclaw the Third has made his presence known once more!” Owain grandiloquized, pointing to the small fuzzball over their table, behind their flower pot. “Why there, though?”

“Guess he likes to be tall… definitely yer kid,” Brady teased back, gaining the stink eye from his boyfriend. Without wasting a second, he reached over and scooped up their pet from its restful hideout. “Don’t ya do this again, lil’ guy.”

“Maybe he didn’t answer because you never called him by his full name,” Owain theorized. “It’s a matter of respect, I think. He IS royalty.”

“I don’t think I got enough air in my pipes to call ‘im Winston Lightningboots Razorclaw, first of all,” Brady stated, not breaking eye contact with his kitty.

“The third,” Owain insisted.

“Sir Winston Lightningboots Razorclaw the Third,” Brady obliged. “Don’t really feel like home without ya.”

“Maybe one day we’ll have a real, human kid of our own to make him company,” Owain posited, fighting against his gut instinct to keep a lid on this topic.

Brady smiled, growing even more rosy. “I ain’t against it, Owain.”

Owain’s smile was radiant, even more so than usual. “Well, that settles that! We’ll need to plan it all extensively, though.”

“And also not lose that one, ever,” Brady added, shortly before receiving an even longer kiss from his boyfriend. 

The pair remained oblivious to their kitty’s pleas and squirms to be released while they shared that moment together.


End file.
